European Union
The European Union is ostensibly a free union of European nations. In fact, it is the means by which Nazi Germany governs Europe. It replaced the patchwork of Occupation ministries and military governments that had previously prevailed. It also replaced the various departments of the Reich Ministry of Foreign Affairs which dealt with pupped governments such as that of Vichy France. The European Union was founded as the European Economic Community in 1957 and served to integrate the economies of states which had been occupied by the Germans. The initial step was the institution of puppet governments in all states, with nominal control over all their territories. The next step took place in the Volkshalle in Berlin. The governments agreed to join a Common Market called the "European Economic Community". Understanding the importance of nuclear technology, Hitler also introduced the EURATOM treaty. This treaty meant that European nuclear scientists would work for Germany only. The inclusion of French and British scientists accelerated the development of better German nuclear weapons. It also created the path towards a network of European nuclear power stations, and provision for the processing of all of their waste in Germany (this had two benefits for Germany, firstly the plutonium, and secondly the ability to store nuclear waste away from "Aryans" in the East). After the death of Hitler, the new Reich Chancellor Albert Speer decided to give the EEC a political dimension, to simplify the administration of the occupied territories and bring unoccupied lands closer to German control. The EEC and EURATOM were merged under a new organisation called the "European Communities". From then, the EC (from 1993 EU) integrated all governmental matters in Europe. Today, the European governments do little except rubber stamp European Directives. The EU started with only the occupied nations of Europe, it later extended to Germany's close allies, then its more distant allies and sympathiser nations. =Member States= * State of Albania (Shtet e Shqipëria) - since 1957 * Kingdom of Belgium (Koninkrijk België, Royaume de Belgique, Königreich Belgien) - since 1957 * Tsardom of Bulgaria (Царство България) - since 1968 * Independent State of Croatia (Nezavisna Država Hrvatska) - since 1957 * Kingdom of Denmark (Kongeriget Danmark) - since 1957 * State of Estonia (Eesti riik) - since 2011 (independence not recognised outside EU) * French State (État Français) - since 1957 * Greater German Reich (Grossdeutsches Reich) - since 1957 * Hellenic State (Ελληνική Πολιτεία) - since 1957 * Kingdom of Hungary (Magyar Királyság) - since 1968 * State of Latvia (Latvijas valsts) - since 2011 (independence not recognised outside EU) * State of Lithuania (Lietuvos valstybė) - since 2011 (independence not recognised outside EU) * Republic of the Netherlands (Republiek van Nederland) - since 1957 * Nationalist Republic of Norway (Nasjonalist Republikken av Norge) - since 1957 * Slovak Republic (Slovenská republika) - since 1968 * Spanish State (Estado Español) - since 1980 * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - since 1973 =Former member states= * Italian Social Republic (Repubblica Sociale Italiana) - Member state between 1973 and 2016. * Montenegro (Црна Гора) - Joined 1957, expelled 2016. * Portuguese Republic (República Portuguesa) - Member state between 1980 and 2016. * Republic of Romania (Republica România) - Member state between 1980 and 2015. * Republic of Serbia (Република Србија) - Joined 1957, expelled 2016. =List of Treaties= *'Treaty of Rome' - Treaty establishing the European Economic Community **Established the European Economic Community (EEC, German: Europäische Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft). **Signed: 22 March 1957 **Effective: 1 January 1958 **N.B. Renamed in 1968 to Treaty establishing the European Community *'Euratom Treaty' - Treaty establishing the European Atomic Energy Community **Created a single European nuclear energy authority (European Atomic Energy Community, EURATOM). **Signed: 22 March 1957 **Effective: 1 January 1958 *'Treaty of Strasbourg' - Treaty establishing a Single Council and a Single Commission of the European Communities **Placed EURATOM and the EEC under the authority of the European Communities. Created the European Commission and the European Council. **Signed: 8 June 1968 **Effective: 1 January 1969 *'Treaty of Schengen' - Treaty abolishing immigration controls inside the European Community **Removed immigration controls inside the EC. Britain did not abide by the treaty between 1978 and 1993. **Signed: 14 June 1975 **Effective: 1 January 1976 *'Treaty of Brussels' - Treaty establishing the European Alliance Organsiation **Brought all EC-member military forces under a central EC control, which meant de facto Wehrmacht control. Created a combined European military staff called Europe High Command. **Signed: 21 August 1986 **Effective: 1 January 1987 *'Treaty of Maastrict' - Treaty on European Union **Created the European Union. Created the "pillars approach", began process for a common currency (Euro) **Signed: 7 February 1988 **Effective: 1 November 1988 *'Treaty of Lisbon' - Treaty amending the Treaty on European Union and the Treaty establishing the European Community **Created "legal personality" for the EU, a long-term President, a European Foreign Service, made the European Central Bank an EU institution, made the High Court of Europe an EU institution, replaced national vetoes in the European Council with Proportional Majority Voting, determined competencies. **Signed: 13 December 2007 **Effective: 1 December 2009 European Free Trade Association *Finland *Iceland *Ireland *Liechtenstein *Sweden *Switzerland =Flag= =Map= =European Union Executive Agencies= *European Central Bank - controls the Euro, directs European national central banks. *European Space Agency - coordinates the European space program. Includes space agencies of EU member states. *European Police Agency (Europol) - handles criminal intelligence, coordinates European police forces, protects the integrity of the European treaties. *European Atomic Energy Commission (EURATOM) - controls Europe's civilian nuclear program *European Agency for Safety and Health at Work (EU-OSHA) *European Foundation for the Improvement of Living and Working Conditions (EUROFOUND) *European Environment Agency (EEA) *European Medicines Agency (EMA) *Office for Harmonization in the Internal Market (OHIM) *European Biological Warfare Defence Agency (EUBioDef) *European GNSS Agency (GSA) - controls Europe's satellite navigation system, GALILEO *European Railway Agency (EURORAIL) *European Fisheries Control Agency (EUFISH) *European Defence Agency (EDA) - coordinates all European armed forces. Includes the headquarters Oberkommando Europa. *Body of European Regulators of Electronic Communications (BEREC) - Regulates telecommunications, primary (unstated) missions is to control what Europeans see, hear, and read on radio, television, and online, and to monitor communications. *European External Action Service (EAS) - The EU's foreign service. =Alliance of European National Movements= The Alliance of European National Movements is a political grouping of Europe's various Fascist/Nationalist/National Socialist parties. It was founded by the NSDAP in 1975. The man most directly responsible for its formation was (then) Reichsleiter Erich Honecker, who was also Reich Minister for European Affairs and later Reich Chancellor of Germany. All of Europe's fascist parties are in the alliance. In EU member states, these parties usually form the national government. (Purple shading denotes a party that is in a European state that is not a member of the EU, dark grey shading denotes a party that is no longer a member of the Alliance of European National Movements) Category:Nazi Cold War series